


NSFW Alphabets (and other headcanons)

by noahsaysrelax



Category: American Horror Story, Ocean's 8 (2018), Ratched (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsaysrelax/pseuds/noahsaysrelax
Summary: A compilation of headcanons, and nsfw alphabets for characters I like (mostly Sarah Paulson characters)
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched, Tammy (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. NSFW Alphabet - Tammy x Reader

NSFW Alphabet: Tammy x reader version. 

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Tammy loves aftercare. She’ll feed you pieces of fruit, and make sure you drink water and will cuddle you after sex, specially when it’s more intense type.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Tammy likes her legs; she makes sure to always be wearing skirts or skinny jeans, showing her legs. She feels more confident like that. In her partners though, she tends to like arms and hands.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Tammy likes cumming in your mouth, and she loves when she makes you squirt.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Tammy likes the idea of teaming up with someone to fuck you, but she’s still figuring out how to propose the idea to you.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Tammy might seem innocent, but she is very experienced. She was always very open about sex, and had several partners over the years.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Tammy loves having you completely naked, riding her thigh (or her fingers).

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Tammy can be both; she tends to be more serious when it’s a scene, or when you are trying something new. But she can be more goofy, and it’s not uncommon for you to laugh in bed.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Full brazilian wax (but she likes when her partners have some hair)

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Tammy is definately a romantic. Even during the most intense scenes, when she’s full-on dominatrix, she’s not cold or distant. She’ll whisper sweet things to you, there is a lot of kissing involved during sex. She’s rough and sweet at the same time.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

She’s not a big fan of it, but she’ll do it when she knows you will catch her. And she’s a big fan of having you masturbate while she watches.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

She has several. She’s usually a dom (she have and do take the role of sub sometimes, but not often). Some of her kinks include: bondage (big fan of ropes), edging, praise and impact/sensation play.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

She loves to tease you in public, loves. But when it comes to actually having sex, she prefers to do it at home where you can make as much noise as you can.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

It doens’t take a lot, actually. But watching you work turns her on, for sure. And whenever a job goes right she’ll spend a few days afterwards in that turned on state, and she’ll drag you to bed at all times until both of you have no energy and are feeling sore.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Knife play, edge/rack play, consensual non-consent, and scat/golden showers.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

She absolutely loves receiving oral. When she makes you serve her, it usually involves eating her out. And neither of you is a fan of a rushed job; you’ll take your time, teasing and building her up till she cums on your face.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

A fan of slow and sensual, for sure.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

She’s not a fan of quickies; but she will start things during the day, touching you until you’re close to cumming, and then will go away. Denying you for a long time - sometimes even for days.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Always open to experiment within her limits (and within yours).

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Oh, she’s can go for a while. She’ll push herself and you to last as much as it is possible.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Big fan of toys. She loves buying new toys to try on you.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

SO MUCH. Tammy loves teasing her partners. And I mean, LOVES. She makes it a proper job. She tests, and tries new things. Keep a log of what makes her partner squirms more. Loves the way she can make them make small noises without wanting to.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

She’s not very loud, but she’ll moan and whimper whenever she’s getting close to cumming. But she loves saying dirty things to you, and is always urging you to not stifle your moans.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Even tough she is a switch, it takes a long time for her to trust anyone to sub for them. But once she does trust someone, she enjoys subbing a lot. She’s not shy to ask, but this is another thing she’s still working on asking you to do.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Matching lingerie. Not a big fan of lace. Usually in black.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

High. Like, very high. It is pretty easy to make her horny.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Only after aftercare. She always make sure you are ok, and if you want to talk or whatnot. And then she’ll cuddle you and wait for sleep to come to her.


	2. 100 ways of saying I love you [Mildred x Gwendolyn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 89. "I noticed"

Gwendolyn opened her eyes slowly, afraid she would be met with the light on. Her hand slowly reaches out to her side, looking for Mildred in the dark room.

"You awake, honey?" Mildred asked, softly. Her hand finding Gwen's, a gentle squeeze to show her she's there. Before Gwen can answer, Mildred picks up a glass with a straw, and pull it next to Gwen's mouth. "Drink some water" 

Gwen's hand hold the straw, a bit clumsy, but she manages to drink it. Her mouth is so dry this days, she makes a satisfied noise as she drinks it. 

"Thank you", she whispers. "I really needed that." 

"I noticed." Mildred answered softly. "You should sleep a little more, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't know where to post it, so I decided to add here.


End file.
